Mis Amores
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: Unas horas antes de la boda, el novio comienza a recordar cada mujer que le ha dejado huella en su ser... recuerda cada experiencia que obtuvo, cada noviazgo fallido, cada locura romántica... y como cada amorío lo llevo hasta encontrar a esa mujer con quien pasara el resto de sus días.
1. mi primer amor

El sonido molesto de la alarma del reloj hizo que me despertara enojado, por eso agarre el reloj y sin dudar lo azote al piso para así callarlo, una vez que el silencio reino sobre mi habitación gire sobre la cama hasta quedar viendo al techo…

A pesar de despertar con mal humor no pude evitar en sonreír con altanería porque me acorde que hoy era el gran día, así es, hoy contraería matrimonio, después de tanto vagar en el mundo de las relaciones al fin encontré al amor de mi vida, la que me hará compañía en los buenos momento tanto en los difíciles, me costó mucho trabajo en encontrar a esa mujer.

Me levante de la cama para ir hasta la ventana, recorrí la cortina para así ser testigo de cómo el sol comenzaba alzarse, al ver ese crepúsculo tan hermoso, esos colores tan tenues… ese hermoso escenario hacían en mi unas ganas de tener a mi lado a mi amada y estrecharla entre mis brazos.

Deje a un lado ese magnífico espectáculo de la naturaleza para ir directo al cuarto de baño, me quite la pijama, abrí la regadera, antes de inicial con mi ducha me observe al espejo, mi rostro no se notaba cansado y eso me alegro porque después de esa larga fiesta de despedida de soltero que organizo mi buen amigo Tao Ren termine tan agotado que me hizo pensar que tendría como resultado tener un ojeroso rostro; sonríe ante lo sucedido de ayer en la noche, de cómo Chocolove estando tan ebrio me daba consejos de como satisfacer a mi futura esposa y agrego unos cuantos chistes al discurso que estaban fuera de lugar; también recordé como Manta, que por cierto es mi cuñado, cantaba a dúo con Yoh a todo pulmón una canción de Bob Love, ese par me comentaron que ese canto que hacían era mi obsequio de bodas, cosa que no me causo gracia, bueno era de esperarse de ese par que son conocidos por ser tan tacaños; esa noche estuvo tan loca pero que cumplió con el objetivo de divertirme; note la presencia del humo caliente que empañaba al espejo, eso indicaba que ya es hora de apurarme para tomar mi delicioso baño.

Al sentir esa calidez de cada gota de agua me hace sentir renovado, me enjabone el cuerpo y me vertí un poco de mi favorito champo profesional que me deja el cabello suave y brilloso, si soy muy vanidoso cuando se trata de mi cabello pero ¿Quién no lo es?, mientras continuaba con mi ducha cierto aire de melancolía me embargo, un viejo recuerdo venía a mi mente.

Fue un día lluvioso cuando conocí a una niña… esa niña que fue mi primer amor y de quien me enamore perdidamente, ese día lluvioso me produjo tanto frío que mis pequeños dedos estaban tiesos, yo tenía 6 años en ese entonces, era tan apuesto al igual que arrogante ¿porque no decirlo?; pero ahora haciendo conciencia… sobre esa niña me acuerdo a la perfección de esos ojos cafés oscuro, sus gestos duro y burlones que denotaba que era muy decidida, esa voz tan delicada que me derritió hasta el punto de hacer desaparecer mi escudo de arrogancia para que apareciera mi verdadero yo, el tímido, el noble, el amable y cariñoso Hao, pero lo que más me gustaba de ella era ese cabello dorado, era tan brillante como el mismo sol.

Cuando conocí a esa pequeña niña de ojos cafés que tenía una mirada tan penétrate que me quitaba el aliento, literalmente hablando, fue en la hora del descanso, estaba lloviznando y por consecuencia llevaba puesto mi impermeable naranja, cargaba con una mano mi lonchera de pokemon y en la otra mi termo de agua que tenía estampados de Seint Seiya pero claro sin olvidar en mis bolsillos llevaba mis figuras de Dragon ball, era un día como cualquiera en ese kínder.

En ese tiempo todavía no había hecho amigos, siempre se me dificultaba ese aspecto, esos momento cuando iba al kínder extrañaba mucho a mi gemelo, mi hermano Yoh porque era amable, tranquilo y carismático al contrario mío, me sentía triste sin él pero tenía que aparentar que no me afectaba su ausencia pero podría apostar que ante los ojos de mi madre no lo podía ocultar.

Mientras me dedicaba a comer lo que mi madre siempre me preparaba, vi como esa linda niña rubia se caía, sin pensarlo fui ayudarla, era raro para mi auxiliar a alguien pero en ese momento sentí que era necesario que me aproximara a ella - ¿Estas bien? -

- Creo que si - esa voz tan delicada me cautivo pero fue hasta ver esos ojos cafés oscuros que se podía fácilmente confundir con el color negro, esa expresión irritada me gusto, si eso fue raro que me gustara pero ya saben que en gustos se rompen en géneros, esas dos colitas me parecían algo ridículamente encantadoras.

Al verla como se incorporaba rápidamente, un sentido de alarma se encendí en mi - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - me extrañe por hacer esa pregunta, esa pregunta que cambio todo en mí, nunca supe cómo se me salió de la boca sin siquiera pensarlo pero tenerla a mi lado hacia que actuara con mi lado tierno que solo muestro a mi hermano y madre.

Recordé como me miraba con extrañes, me hizo sentir tan tímido y nervioso - Bueno - esa respuesta me lleno de una alegría y orgullo porque ella era la primera niña a quien le hable y con quien jugaba, y agregando también que era al primer niña fuera de mi familia con quien jugaría por primera vez.

A partir de ese día siempre nos reuníamos bajo el bello árbol de cerezo del patio trasero de la escuela; a pesar de no saber nuestros nombres siempre nos reuníamos en los descanso, no platicábamos de nada sólo nos limitábamos a jugar, en esa edad nada importaba solo el jugar hasta caer rendidos… un día me lleve la cámara de mi madre a escondidas.

- Te quiero tomarte una foto… ¿A…aceptas? - tartamudeé por ver el rostro de ella que no parecía convencida sobre la foto - Por favor… y si aceptas te daré mi… paleta - ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras ella saboreaba el dulce yo trataba de entender esa tecnología difícil, una vez que lo hice le tomo la foto. - Lo logre al fin - exclame con júbilo pues me tarde como quince minuto al hallar donde se prendía y que botón apretar para tomar la foto.

- ¿Que te parece una foto… de ambos? - ella hablo con tanta timidez que me fascino.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme hasta las orejas - Me parece genial - tuve que pedirle a una maestra el favor que nos tomara la foto, la maestra primero me regaño por traer una cámara a escondidas pero después de ese regaño accedió a tomarnos la foto, yo fui corriendo hasta mi amiga, la abrace por los hombros y ella me abrazo también, una vez que la maestra nos tomó la foto se fue con la cámara con la intención de cuidármela.

Por largo tiempo nos limitábamos a jugar sin importar lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor, sin preocupaciones; un día le conté a mi madre sobre esa linda niña con quien siempre jugaba, esa vez mi mamá me pegunto: _¿Cómo se llama esa linda niña que tiene loco a mi hijo?,_ yo no le pude contestar por eso al día siguiente - De verdad no me dirás tu nombre ¿Aunque te lo ruegue? - ella negaba con la cabeza mientras me regalaba una sonrisa traviesa.

- Aunque me ruegues - ella soltó una risita tan hermosa que me hizo sentir una extraña calidez en mi pecho.

Mire el piso, estaba decidido a contarle todo a ella tal vez así ella entraba en confianza para darme su nombre, le hable de forma rápidamente pues tenía el temor que terminara el recreo - Si tu no me quieres dar tu nombre, yo te daré el mío - vio como ella iba a protestar pero me adelante - Yo me llamo Asakura Hao y tengo 6 años - ella me miraba con detenimiento, yo le empecé a contar sobre mis cosas, mis gustos, le conté que siempre mi madre iba a recogerme después de su turnos de trabajo también le conté que mis padres se acababan de divorciar, que yo extrañaba a mi hermano que se quedó viviendo con mi padre, también le dije que yo decidí estar con mi madre para protegerla, mi padre no era malo pero sabía que él saldría adelante, le comente sobre un pacto que hice con Yoh que trataba que no dejaríamos a nuestros padres que se sintieran solos y mucho menos tristes.

- Tienes un lindo nombre, Hao - la forma que dijo mi nombre, esas palabras tan halagadoras me dejo sin palabras y con la boca abierta también pues ella se estaba riendo de mi tan tiernamente - Pero no te diré mi nombre - se levantó del pasto.

Eres un pequeña diablilla - ella como respuesta amplio la sonrisa para después salir corriendo, yo pensaba ir tras de ella pero el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el regreso a los salones me lo impidió; ese descanso fue el último que estuve con ella, si hubiera sabido que eran mis últimas palabras para ella me hubiera encantado decirle: que me era muy agradable estar a su lado, que gustaba sus ojos y cabello pero sobretodo que era mi mejor amiga y que me gustaba más que el helado de chocolate, pero no fue así.

Ella no fue a la escuela al día siguiente, pensé que tal vez estaba enferma y que era normal que ella faltara pero los días pasaban y ella nunca volvió al kínder, el día que me di cuenta que nunca la volvería a ver fue el día más triste para mí, ese día estaba nublado y lloviznando.

Hasta el día de hoy no había vuelto a pensar en esa linda niña que me enamore, por supuesto que me había enamorado de ella, fue amor a primera vista, fue un amor tan sincero, puro e inconsciente, muchas preguntas me invadieron como: ¿Qué pasaría si me hubiera dicho su nombre?, ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? ¿La buscaría? ¿Por qué la buscaría?... pero la más importante cuestión era: ¿Aún conservaba la foto?, esa pregunta me inquieto pues estaba solamente 50% de que si lo tendría y que estaría en mi vieja habitación en esa caja, mi caja de tesoro en donde guardaba toda clases de cosas que eran muy importantes para mí según yo a la edad de 6 años, pero había el otro 50% que me dictaba que seguramente rompí la fotografía de forma accidental durante alguna limpieza.

Ante ese ataque de ansiedad me dio unas ganas de llamar a mi madre para pedirle que sacara de mi armario mi cajita pero me controle y decidí que cuando fuera de visita a ver a mi madre seria yo quien lo buscaría, así que me aguante las ganas de ir; comencé a secarme con la toalla todo el cuerpo para después envolverme la cintura con ella, fui a mi habitación saque mi esmoquin negro, lo contemple por varios minutos… hoy era el día de que Hao Asakura de 28 años dejaría la soltería para ser un hombre casado, me daba miedo pero tenía una adrenalina que acentuaba más mi felicidad.

Hoy terminaría mi soltería…

* * *

Voy a experimentar en esta forma de narración.

No olviden comentar…

salu2


	2. Primer beso

Hoy no tenía preocupación alguna sobre la boda porque sabía que va ser magnifica y todo saldría bien, eso no lo duba porque cada detalle está bien supervisado, ¿Por qué tenía esa confianza? porque esta boda está muy bien organizada gracias al trabajo duro de mi novia, bueno mi futura esposa, aún sentía extraño pensar en la palabra "esposa" porque cuando era más joven nunca pensé en casarme, yo juraba que nunca lo haría para no tener que sufrir un divorcio.

Fue a una temprana edad que me prometí no dejarme caer en las redes del amor, como hijo de padres divorciados era normal pensar que amor no era para mí pero todo cambio cuando di mi primer beso, pero he de reconocer que mi beso no fue romántico o con la persona que me gustara, mi primer beso fue circunstancial y retador…

Y una vez que besas esos suaves, carnosos y deliciosos labios de una linda fémina te haces adicto a ellos, así que por culpa de esos besos fue que me introduje en el mundo de las relaciones pero es injusto culpar solamente a los besos porque también tienen la culpa las chicas por ser tan hermosas, tan amorosas, tan graciosas y tan carismáticas que me hicieron dudar sobre mi postura sobre el amor.

Mi primer beso lo di a la temprana edad de 8 años, nada mal para mí, fui muy precoz para esos asuntos, a la hora de recordar mi primer beso era algo bochornoso porque también era recordar mi primera novia, ella se llamaba Tamao Tamamura, mi vecina y aparte mi compañera de clases, con ella solía salir para ver películas, pasear en bicicleta e ir por helados… como cualquier niño de esa edad se limita hacer.

¿Cómo la conocí a ella?, ella se acababa de mudar a la casa que estaba enfrente de la mía, mi mamá como es tan gentil y cortes me había dicho que quería darle la bienvenida a la familia Tamamura, yo estaba recio de no hacerlo pero no tuve elección porque si no obedecía era seguro que ella me daría una bofetada con su legendaria mano izquierda, mi madre era estricta pero no la odio por ser así; ahora que soy adulto recapacito que era un niño caprichoso y consentido por eso merecía esas correcciones.

Un buen día en la tarde fuimos a visitar a nuestros nuevos vecinos, ni llegamos a la puerta cuando vimos a lo lejos como llegaba la señora Tamamura junto con una linda peli rosa, ellas regresaban de las compras.

- Hola, vecina - mi mamá cortésmente les saludo una vez que estuvieron cerca - Hao, ayúdales - yo recuerdo que obedecí sin dudarlo, mi madre siempre fue de la idea de que yo tengo que actuar con caballerosidad con cualquier persona pero hacían más énfasis con las mujeres, así que cargue con las compras pero cuando la señora abrió la puerta me guio hasta la cocina en donde deje las bolsas, una vez que las deje fuimos a la sala donde estaba mi mamá sentada junto con esa niña que sonreía con una calidez que me gusto - Bienvenida al vecindario. - mi mamá se inclinaba respetuosamente ante las vecinas y por supuesto que la imite.

- Gracias por el recibimiento - esa señora hablo con tanta cortesía -Por cierto, yo me llamo Tamamura Morphine y ella se mi hija Tamao -

- Soy Asakura Keiko y él es mi hijo Hao -

Aun puedo sentir como mi mamá me dio ese fuerte codazo para animarme hablar - Hola, es un gusto en conocerlas - cuando termine en decir esas palabras esta Tamao me vio con una timidez extrema que me hacía sentir en querer protegerla siempre.

- Tamao ¿Qué se dice? - ella siempre se ocultaba atrás del cuerpo de la señora Morphine cuando estaba apenada - Lo siente es algo tímida…Saluda a este niño -

- Hola - su voz fue tan temblante cuando la escuche.

- Estoy segura que serán muy buenos amigos - ese comentario por parte de mi madre era más que obvio de que me quería ayudar con mi principal problema que es: hacer amigos; ella me había estado animando a que hiciera nuevos amigos desde que le conté como mi primera amiga y amor se esfumo de mi lado.

Mi madre acertó sobre que seriamos muy buenos amigo porque desde ese día en adelante nos la pasábamos juntos, Tamao se la pasaba en mi casa cuando sus padres no estaban o yo en la suya, éramos inseparables, nos contábamos nuestros secretos más íntimos como miedos. En el inicio del ciclo escolar nos tocó la dicha de que fuimos en misma primaria y salón, eso era tener suerte.

En una fiesta de cumpleaños de cierto niño que verdaderamente no me acuerdo y ni me interesa hacerlo, en esa celebración fue todo el salón de clase, empezamos a jugar cualquier tipo de diversión hasta que jugamos ese famoso juego de botella, esta idea fue por parte del festejado.

Cada niño y niña estaban intercalados, yo no entendía cuál era la emoción de girar esa botella y besar a una niña o el de sufrir un reto si te rehusabas, como yo no soy gallina no me importaba besar, la verdad me daba igual, yo no deseaba jugar pero Tamao sí que quería y fue por ella que me involucre en ese juego, pasaron varios turnos hasta que a mi amiga le toco girar la botella que curiosamente me había apuntado, yo no me lo podía creer que mi primer beso me lo daría mi amiga.

- Tamao te toco con tu novio - burlonamente le comentaron a mi amiga, me fastidiaba que me nombraran novio de mi ella, era odioso como mis compañeros pensaran eso y de cómo se divertían ante mis enojos y de esta Tamao, nunca nos creyeron que éramos simplemente amigos; mis compañeros eran de la idea que si estas junto a una niña compartiendo almuerzo, riendo y jugando ya eres su novio ¡que infantil eran!

- Somos amigos - cuando los corregir ellos se rieron, quería ganas de golpearlos pero no debía.

- ¿Le darás el beso? ¿o eres gallina? - como detestaba que me provocaran pero más cuando era una niña que lo hacía, no podía responderle groseramente por respeto a la idea de mi mamá así que me limite a reaccionar como cualquier niño que detesta ser llamado así.

- ¡No soy gallina!, soy Hao Asakura y le daré el beso - hable duramente, me levante del piso y fui con Tamao, en ese momento sentía como me temblaba mis piernas y como intentaba actuar sin nerviosismo - Tamao - a la hora de nombrarla mi voz también tembló; ella estaba nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer, yo me deje llevar por mis instintos así que pegue mi frente con la de ella para después descender hasta esos tiernos labios, cerré los ojos fuertemente y deje ir mis labios hasta que se estamparan sobre los de ella.

Cuando hubo el contacto yo les juro que me sentí que estaba en las nubes pues era la sensación tan electrizante y agradable, la sensación era similar cuando bebes leche tibia, pasaron unos segundos para alejarme de ella.

- ¡Lo hicieron! -

- ¿Van ser novios ahora sí? -

- ¿Qué dices? ¡sí ellos ya nos novios! -

Esos comentarios nos provocaron que nos sonrojáramos.- ¡Ya cállense! - después que les hable tan duramente me fui de ese círculo de niños, no me importo dejar a mi amiga porque yo quería olvidar ese momento bochornoso.

El resto de la fiesta me la pase solo porque no tenía ánimos o el valor de verla; si fue una tortura el tiempo de espera para irme de esa fiesta estaba equivocado porque lo peor era irme con ella hasta nuestras respectivas casa, en el recorrido lo hicimos en un total silencio, ella en ningún momento me miro y hablo, yo en cambio la estaba examinando.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos enfrente de nuestras casas, me dispuse a irme a la mía para así ir a mi habitación y ahogarme en la vergüenza de mi primer beso enfrente de todos esos idiotas niños que nos decían comentarios tan estúpidos, pero la voz de ella me detuvo - Hao -

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Te gusto el beso? - esa pregunta me dejo congelado al igual de ver como ella agarraba con las manos esa falda blanca, se le veía algo afligida - Sé que seguramente querías que tu primer beso fuera con esa niña que conociste en el kínder - a ella le conté sobre mi primer amiga que fue mi primer amor pero no sabía porque sacaba eso a colación así que con calma le hable.

- Tamao, yo… - me detuve en seco porque no sabía que decir mientras analizaba que palabras pronunciar me di cuenta como la luz de la luna hacia ver tan bella a mi amiga, ya sabía que decir, me acerque lentamente y con mi mejor voz que podía controlar le dije - Tu eres la mejor persona en el mundo, me agrado darte mi primer beso y respondiendo a tu pregunta: me gusto el beso - el rostro desconfiado por parte de ella no me agrado porque a mí no me gusta que dudaran de mi palabra - Lo digo de verdad y si no me crees tendré que hacer esto - y de forma impulsiva la tome de la cara para darle un beso en los labios, vi como sus ojos estaban tan abiertos pero que lentamente los cerraba, yo la imite también, era genial sentí esa sensación chispeante - El segundo beso es mucho mejor - dije tan atolondradamente junto con una sonreí.

- Hao - ella me dio un beso en la mejilla que me incendio las mejillas.

El tiempo transcurro después de esos dos primeros besos, cada vez que teníamos ganas de un beso nos los dábamos; yo no sabía si éramos novios porque tenía la información que estos gestos cariñosos lo hacen las pareja, un día ella platico conmigo afuera de mi casa mientras comíamos helado - Hao ¿somos novios? -

- No lo sé ¿lo somos? ¿es lo que deseas?- me rasque la cabeza procurando no mancharme de helado el cabello, al ver como ella se sonrojaba no era difícil de captar esa afirmación a mi última pregunta; así que tenía que hacer la típica pregunta que he escuchado decir a unos cuantos niños de mayor grado cuando se declaran a una niña - ¿Quiere ser mi novia? - con timidez le solté pero al ver esa reluciente sonrisa por parte de ella era todo lo que necesitaba como respuesta.

Así obtuve mi primera novia que resulto de mi primer beso; mi novia que era mi amiga, no había nada espectacular o diferente de lo que hacíamos cuando éramos simple amigos ahora que éramos novios, bueno solos besos y tener las manos entrelazada todo el tiempo pero respecto a las actividades hacíamos lo mismo como: salir a ir al centro comercial a jugar videos, ir a patinar, ir a convenciones de manga&anime juntos a nuestra mamás, pasar tiempo junto; así anduvimos como por tres largos meses hasta que un día yo le comente - Oye Tamao, no hay nada diferente en ser novios a ser amigos -

- Es lo mismo que pensaba, pero los besos son geniales sin embargo… - ella tenía esa típica mueca que me indicaba que estaba analizando la situación - Ya no siento esas chispas como las primeras veces -

- Me alegraba saber eso porque yo también ya no sentía electricidad o emoción de esos besos que nos dábamos. - Entonces, ¿ya dejamos de ser novio? -

- Si… ya no somos novios - ella soltó una risita - Quiero ser soltera otra vez - ellas tenía ese humor tan sencillo que me contagiaba.

- Yo también quiero ser soltero aparte que ya me dolía tanto mi mano de tus constantes agarres de mano -

- Entonces ya no te tomare de la mano nunca más - ella tenía un gesto berrinchudo tan lindo que hacia caer a cualquier niño en ese tiempo.

- No, me encanta sentir tus manos es solo que sudabas mucho -

- Tú también sudabas, malvado - y así fue como termino mi primer noviazgo que dio como resultado en que ahora mi primer ex es una muy buena amiga mía, que es tan solidaria conmigo, que es parte de mi familia y de mi pasado.

Ella es tan importante en mi vida que es parte de las damas de honor de mi futura esposa, Tamao es mi amiga, mi primera novia, mi primer beso y también es la responsable de que conociera a mi futura esposa.

Cuando termine de abrocharme mi pantalón para después colocarme la elegante camisa blanca de seda me fui al baño nuevamente para comenzarme a rasurarme esa leve barba mañanera, cuando me dedicaba afrontarme la espuma el sonido de mi cel me alerto, fui hasta mi aparato que estaba en la cómoda.

- ¿Diga? -

- Hao - esa linda voz la reconocería en cualquier lado.

- ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano, Tamao? - me recargue sobre el mueble para así poder prestarle más atención - ¿Me extrañas tanto que deseabas oír mi voz o me vas a pedir que huya contigo? - mi voz automáticamente cambia a una tonalidad coqueta cuando platico con mujeres.

- Eso quisieras - ella rio levemente - Solo llamaba para despertarte pero me sorprende que ya lo estés -

- Que considerada eres, mi linda Tamao -

- Espero que no huyas - siempre me ha dicho ese comentario desde que anuncie mi compromiso.

- Pero si huyera lo haría solamente contigo, amor - ese tono seductor no puedo hacer desaparecer cada vez que hablo con mi amiga - Bueno, si tan solo me dieras el gusto -

- Deja de decir eso - al escuchar cómo estaba de irritaba me indicaba que la estaba sacando de quicio - Espero que el matrimonio te quite lo coqueto -

- Tu extrañarías mi coquetería -

- Lo que digas, Hao - escuche como soltaba ese leve suspiro - Pasando a otra cosa, llega temprano -

- Soy el rey de la puntualidad - eso sí, mi virtud era ser puntual, odiaba cuando mis amigos llegaban media hora tarde después de la hora programada.

- Y también eres rey de las conquistas -

- Eso no lo niego - no pude evitar sonreír orgulloso antes ese calificativo hacia mi persona.

- Te dejo porque ya me tengo que alistar y luego ayudar a la novia -

Cuando menciono a la novia mi corazón pálpito rápidamente - ¿Ya despertó? ¿Cómo les fue en la despedida de soltero? ¿se desveló mucho? - yo nunca pensé que fuera celoso o tan sobreprotector con otra mujer con no fuera mi madre y Tamao.

- Hao, eso no te incumbe pero se encuentra bien, así que nos vemos - sin que ella me diera tiempo para despedirme me colgó.

Deje el celular en el mueble para regresar al baño y así comenzar a rasurarme pero mientras lo hacía meditaba como la vida puede ser tan raro, lo digo porque ahora mismo mi primera ex novia esta ayudando a mi última novia que se convertirá en mi esposa en cuestión de horas, la vida trabajaba de formas insospechables.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y consejos, me alegra el corazón al leer como es bien recibida esta propuesta espero no defraudarlas.

Gracias a: _Melanie Tao de Usui, Jazmin, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, Liz Asakura y karlaasakura._

Sé que es corto pero como vaya evolucionando tal vez los capítulos sean más largos, solo les pido que no se desesperen y que disfruten.

Quise subir este capítulo porque tengo que preparar una actualización de un fic muy querido mío (y que lo he dejado muy solo) si fuéramos (así que me tengo que apurarme).

Nos vemos.


	3. Beso real

Una vez que me coloque mi traje me fui al espejo que esta postrado en el ropero, no me veía nada mal con mi traje negro junto mi camisa blanca, mi corbata de color marfil y mi chaleco de igual tonalidad de mi corbata; por supuesto sin olvidar mi pañuelo en el bolsillo derecho, era todo un rompe corazones.

Medite si llevarme el cabello recogido o suelto pero al final opte por lo segundo.

Me rocié un poco de mi colonia de cítricos que era el último toque para estar completamente preparado para ir a mi boda, me di unas cuantas bofetadas para darme animo - Puedo hacerlo - me mire fijamente en el espejo, me sentía temeroso de que tal vez ella se pueda arrepentir - Ella va estar ahí y dirá que "si" - lo dije en voz alta para así aplacar mi miedo, me acomode la corbata.

El golpeteo de la puerta me asusto - Hao ¿te encuentras bien? - la voz profunda de mi buen amigo Ren me calmo.

- Si - fui hasta la puerta - Es más me encuentro perfecto - le dije una vez abriendo la puerta, él ya estaba con su smoking negro y corbata dorada.

- Entonces ven a desayunar, Chocolove preparo Hot Cakes -

- Ya voy - se me había olvidado que mis amigos y mi hermano estaban en mi departamento hospedados.

Ni si quiera di un paso cuando la mano de Ren me detuvo - ¿No se te olvida algo? -

Lo mire extrañado porque él tenía una ligera sonrisa burlona - No se me olvida nada -

Vi como él se llevaba una mano al mentón y la otra a la cintura - Te faltan tus zapatos - era cierto, con vergüenza fui hasta la cama en donde estaban, me los coloque para después ir al lado de mi amigo. - La boda te tiene muy nervioso -

- ¡No estoy nervioso! -

- Lo que digas - se rio con burla, pase por su lado, odiaba que las personas se burlaran de mí.

Al llegar hasta el comedor el delicioso aroma de los Hot Cakes me cautivo, sin pensarlo me senté en la silla próxima y espere que me sirvieran, Ren se sentó enfrente a mí y no dejaba de verme. - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? - dije con molestia, Choco en ese momento traía nuestros desayunos.

- Te miro tanto porque quiero reconocer al tipo que tengo enfrente -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - lo apuntaba con el cuchillo de forma amenazadora.

Note en ese breve silencio que él estaba preparando su mejor argumento - Porque ya no te conozco, ¿Dónde está mi amigo que se negaba a casarse y que siempre decía "que el matrimonio no era lo suyo y que es una estupidez estar atado a una sola mujer"? ¿Dónde está? - me pase una mano sobre el rostro. - Extraño a mi amigo el mujeriego -

Cuando le iba a refutar me interrumpió cierto familiar - Es verdad, ¿Dónde está mi hermano el que huye de las relaciones formales? - soltó un suspiro - Yo también extraño al viejo Hao -

Me disgusto el escuchar como mi hermano apoyaba a ese chinito - ¿De qué lado estas, Yoh? -

- Siempre estoy de tu lado, hermano, pero en este asunto estoy con Ren - Yoh con esa confianza que lo caracteriza poso sus manos en mis hombros - Es que no me creo que te quieras casar, dime ¿está embarazada o qué? -

- No está embarazada -

- ¿Tiene una enfermedad mortal y por eso haces esto? -

La cuestión por parte de ese chinito me irrito más así que grite prácticamente a la hora de responderle - ¡No tiene nada malo! - aleje las manos de mi hermano para poder levantarme - ¿Es imposible creer que quiera casarme? -

- Si es imposible - contestaron ellos dos.

- Que amigos tengo - suspire cansadamente y tome nuevamente mi asiento, mi hermano se sentó a mi lado, pero cuando pasó a mi lado me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

- Ya déjenlo en paz - mi camarada moreno traía otros dos platillos que coloco en la mesa - Hao se va a casar dentro de un par de horas hay que estar feliz por él y apoyarlo - ese era mi amigo Chocolove siempre apoyándome en todo, cuando paso a mi lado me susurro - ¿Me dejaras contar algún chiste en la celebración? -

Me rasque nerviosamente la mejilla izquierda - Yo luego te aviso - él sonrió ante mi respuesta - Hay que desayunar - mientras comía me di cuenta que alguien faltaba - ¿Y mi cuñado? -

Choco que estaba situado al lado de Ren me miro y después de tragarse la comida me contesto - Se fue y me dijo: que nos vería en la boda - entendía porque se fue pues él se encargaría de transporta a mi futura esposa.

Una vez saciado mi hambre me disponía ayudar a lavar los platos pero mi hermano y Ren no me lo permitieron por el motivo que me podría ensuciar mi traje, así que los deje, me fui a la sala, me acomode en ese largo sillón negro, observe el reloj que estaba en la pared y que me indicaba que apenas eran las 8:30am faltaba como tres hora para ir al templo.

Cerré los ojos para relajarme pero ciertas pisadas me lo impedía, abrí los ojos perezosamente y vi al culpable que era Chocolove, él estaba revisando mi colección de cd y discos de vinyl, sonreí con arrogancia porque nadie tenía una colección completa de mis grupos de rock favorito pero no de cualquier rock, sino del Rock Heavy Metal.

No había día que no escuchara alguna canción de ese tipo, mi colección de Cd como el de disco vinyl era conformada de mis bandas favoritas como de: Iron Maiden, Kiss, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC y Scorpions.

Pero el único que no era tanto del Haevy era Jimi Hendrix que era más de Rock psicodélico, hard rock, y blues rock, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me encanta escuchar sus canciones y esa forma de hacer llorar la guitarra.

Por esas bandas fue que empecé con mi adoración hacia ese instrumento tan celestial que es la guitarra.

Sin pensarlo me incorpore y fui por mi guitarra que estaba al lado del estante de mis cds, me quite el saco, me arremangue la camisa hasta los codos y agarre mi guitarra acústica de color negro, comencé a realizar un requinto que partía de la nota musical sol hasta llegar a mi menor, mientras realizaba esos movimientos inevitablemente cerré mis ojos para lograr imaginarme la canción que tenía en la mente pero comencé a recordar a cierta chica que me regalo esta guitarra…

Cuando comencé a escuchar este tipo de música fue a la edad de 14 años, en ese entonces iba en la escuela secundaria y estaba cursando el segundo año, como siempre conmigo estaba mi amiga Tamao pero había algo diferente en la escuela y que era que todos los chicos estaban locos por ella, pero por una extraña razón la chicas se fijaban mucho en mí, y yo odiaba eso.

En el primer día de clases cuando llegue abrir mi casillero se me vino una avalancha de cartas de amor, así había sido desde primer año, yo no sabía cómo era posible que siendo el primer día las chicas tuvieran tiempo de escribir esas cartas.

Junte las cartas regadas y me fui al contenedor de basura y como de costumbre las tire, no me era necesario leer cada carta porque ya me sabía de memoria el mensaje final que era: una oportunidad para tener una cita.

En ese tiempo no me era posible contemplar el hecho de tener novia porque primero estaba mi educación a pesar que se escuchaba ñoño pero era lo que sentía y segundo, porque no me interesaba.

- Vaya, eres todo un casanova -

Gire a ver a mi amiga que estaba recarga en la pared y sonreía sutilmente - ¿Por qué lo dices? - una vez que arroje las cartas fui con ella, mientras caminaba no pude evitar que mis ojos se deslizaran en la figura de ella, ya entendía porque los chicos estaban locos.

- Otra vez estas tirando a la basura las cartas de amor de tus admiradoras -

- Yo no tengo admiradoras - me quede a corta distancia de ella - ¿Es malo que las tire? - ella meneo la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan insensible ante las muestras de amor -

- No soy insensible, me encanta las muestras de amor, al principio me sentí halagado pero… - señale el contenedor - Todo tiene su límite - bufe muy molesto - ¿Por qué lo hacen? -

- Porque se enamoraron de ti -

Yo estaba incrédulo ante ese hecho - ¿Por qué se enamorarían de mí?, ni si quiera me conocen bien -

- Tal vez no estén enamoradas pero te puedo asegurar que les gustas y mucho - Ella tomo entre sus manos mi rostro - Eres muy atractivo, tienes porte, una actitud solemne y tienes una voz tan encantadora que enamora a cualquiera -

- Gracias, sé que lo dices porque eres mi amiga - en ese tiempo no me creía totalmente las palabras de mi amiga, si era consciente que era guapo pero no creía que fuera tanto como tener locas a las chicas de la escuela y a pesar de tener como muestra los montones de cartas que me llegaban y de cómo se comportaban las chicas al verme, yo comenzaba odiar mi atractivo porque solo me traía calamidad y dolor de cabeza.

Cuando comencé la escuela secundaria no iba en el mismo grupo de Tamao y eso me molestaba porque ahora no sabía con quién platicar en horas de clases; no pensaba hacerlo con mis locas compañeras que me querían demasiado y olvidémonos de mis compañeros que cada día deseaban matarme.

Estaba frustrado pero sobretodo me sentía solo.

Cada día de escuela yo me dedicaba a observar la ventana mientras el profesor explicaba pero un buen día en el transcurso del año escolar cierta persona llego a mi vida.

En esa hermosa mañana el sol brillaba tenuemente, las hojas crujientes de color café que se mecían en los arboles gracia a esas corrientes de aire frío que era propia de ese día 22 de septiembre que anunciaba que ya llego el otoño al igual que ella…

El profesor de historia llego como siempre con su portafolio negro que combinaba con ese elegante traje formal, se acomodaba los lentes mientras dejaba el portafolio en la mesa- Buenos Días, chicos -

Buenos Días, profesor Ashcroft - respondimos al unísono y de pie hasta que el profesor nos pido que nos sentáramos.

Chicos, hoy tengo el gusto de anunciar que van a tener a una nueva compañera - vi como él le pido con la mano que entrara, al verla entrar me enderece, no deje de mirarla en cada pisada que daba, sentía curiosidad por ella, era diferente haciendo referencia al aspecto porque tenía el pelo naranja oscuro que eran peinado en dos coletas, ojos de color morado y tenía un cuerpo de complexión esbelta - Ella es Matilda Matisse es la alumna de intercambio, ella proviene de Escocia - yo estaba sin habla pero mis demás compañeros vitorearon hasta que el profesor los callo con la mirada, mis compañeras estaba desinteresada sobre la nueva alumna - Se han amable con ella - pidió para después acomodarla justo a mi lado izquierdo, mientras se acercaba no dejaba de verme.

Se detuvo enfrente de mi pupitre, se recargo para inclinarse hacia mi rostro - Eres lindo, mejor dicho eres muy atractivo - en vez de estar enojado, indignado, negativo ante esas palabras halagadoras y pensando en que: "ella también se volvería loca de amor como las demás y que tendría que soportar que me mandara cartas de amor u osos de peluches", de en vez de reaccionar así yo solamente sonreí levemente porque me encanto escuchar sus voz, escuchar sus primeras palabras dirigidas hacia mí.

En todo ese día de escuela no dejaba de ver de reojo a mi nueva vecina, ella ya no me había dirigido palabra desde entonces, ella prácticamente estaba en su mundo, conociendo a los compañeros, ella me estaba ignorando y de en vez de molestarme me encantaba…

En ese tiempo le pedí y suplique a mi mamá al igual que a mi padre que me dejaran ir a clases de música para aprender a tocar guitarra, mi padre se negó por el motivo que era perdida de tiempo y que podría bajar mi rendimiento académico por ir a esas clases, por supuesto que eso me enojo porque como era posible que pensara así y más porque él sabe tocar la guitarra; pero mi mamá como me conoce sabía que nunca la decepcionaría en los estudios, ella no se negó hasta le agrado la idea, así que estaba feliz pero lo malo era que no tenía una guitarra con cual practicar.

El no tener guitarra no me detuvo en ir a mis clases.

Mis clases de guitarra eran en el salón de orquesta que se encontraba en la Universidad de Tokio, era por las tardes de los días: lunes, miércoles y viernes a las 4 de la tarde, nunca falte por dos razones.

La primera porque adoraba la idea de aprender a tocar el instrumento de mi fascinación y así lograr a comenzar a forma mi banda musical.

Y la segunda razón era… ella…. por Matilda

Cuando fui a mi primera clase me perdí como todo el mundo alguna vez le ha pasado cuando visita una Universidad, pedía ayuda a los alumnos que gustosamente me guiaron hacia el área de cultura.

Llegue al salón con un atraso de 15 minutos, algo avergonzado entre al aula, mi maestro se llamaba Reiheit Hans que no era mal tipo al contrario era muy carismático y paciente.

Sin miramientos me senté en el primer pupitre que encontré, saque mi libreta para apuntar lo que había en el pizarrón.

Estaba tan concentrado dibujando el esqueleto de la guitarra y escribiendo los nombres de cada parte que no me di cuenta como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

- Así que me estas persiguiendo - me hablaron juguetonamente, yo gire a verla, ella se rio seguramente por mi rostro sorprendido, no era para menos mi reacción porque había pasado semanas para escuchar su bella voz dirigida hacia mí.

- ¿Cómo? - agite la cabeza enérgicamente hasta sentir como me dolía el cuello - No te estoy persiguiendo -

- Es broma - ella me dio un par de palmadas en mi espalda - Que coincidencia en encontrarnos aquí -

- Es mucha coincidencia - esa respuesta fue lo último que dije antes de ver como ella ponía atención a la clase.

Con esfuerzo trataba de concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor pero el oler el aroma de ella se me hacía imposible.

Toda esa tortura agradable término, lo poco que capte de la clase me gusto al igual que el ambiente del grupo.

Cuando salí del aula esta Matilda me acompañaba en silencio hasta que nos acercábamos a la salida del campus - ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? -

- Rock heavy metal. - era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien.

- ¿En serio? - yo asentía tímidamente porque ella me hablo tan emocionada - A mí también me gusta el heavy - me tomo de la mano con tanta confianza - Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien - me giño con coquetería y por primera vez me gusto ese gesto.

A partir de ese momento nos volvimos amigos, comenzamos a platicar y a juntarnos en la escuela a la hora del almuerzo; platicamos sobre nuestro sueños, ella me conto que quería ser una gran pintora y yo en cambio le hable sobre mi sueño loco de ser un gran rock star; también hacíamos equipo de trabajo cuando era requerido; a veces la invitaba a mi casa y yo en ocasiones iba a ese edifico en donde ella vivía junto a varios alumnos de intercambios; ella me prestaba su guitarra para que practicara, esa guitarra se lo había mando su padre desde escocia, era una guitarra de madera de color negro liso, era muy hermosa.

También me aconsejaba que viera el lado bueno de mi atractivo y que lo aprovechara para tener lo que quisiera de mis admiradoras, como por ejemplo: que me hicieran la tarea o que me cocinaran el almuerzo; ella es la culpable que por fin me diera cuenta del potencial de mi encanto a pesar de haber escuchado por parte de Tamao exactamente lo mismo, pero ya saben que a las amigas de infancia no se le pueden creer de todo pero cuando otra chica que apenas llevas conociendo algunos meses y que te dice lo tan encantador que eres, es ahí que empiezas a creértelo.

El estar juntos tuvo consecuencia como que toda la escuela rumoreara que éramos novios que obviamente era mentira pero con el tiempo esa idea loca me estaba gustando.

Cuando el curso de guitarra ya estaba por finalizar me sentí triste porque ya no compartiría más tiempo con ella, oír su risa como respuesta a mis sencillas bromas, el ver sus atentos ojos que captaba mis movimientos de mis manos a la hora de tocar la guitarra, el sentir el roce de sus labios en mi mejilla que me elevaba hasta el cielo, ver su hermoso rosto cada tarde; cuando le conté mi sentir a mi buena amiga Tamao, ella me dijo "Estas flechado por ella" no entendí sus palabras a pesar que soy muy listo y al parecer ella lo noto porque me lo aclaro diciendo "Que ella me gustaba", yo no me lo creía porque nunca me propuse eso y más porque a mí solamente me gustaba únicamente una persona que era esa pequeña rubia, cuando le explique eso, ella me contraataco diciendo "Es algo inevitable"

En el último día del curso me propuse decirle mi gusta sobre ella pero me acobarde por culpa de mi miedo y dudas a la hora de pensar: "_que tal vez ella se reiría de mi_" o "_que simplemente se alejaría"; _por ese motivo seguí comportándome como un buen amigo, aguantando como otros chicos deseaban que Matilda fuera su novia, aguatando que le coquetearan y pidieran citas que gustosamente a mí me agradaba escuchar cómo se negaba.

Así continúe siendo un buen "amigo" hasta que iniciamos nuestro último año de secundaria. Ese último año por fin me toco la dicha de tener la compañía de Tamao y Matilde, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Lo bueno de mi atractivo es que me volvió muy popular y como resultado me hace digno a ciertas invitaciones a fiestas clandestinas en donde: había alcohol, cigarro y droga; yo nunca aceptaba porque era peligroso pero en cambio a Matilda le fascinaba el peligro, sin más remedio accedí en asistir a una fiesta.

Me invitaron a una fiesta mañana - le comente mientras corríamos hasta un árbol para evitar seguir mojándonos, ella temblaba por el frío así que me quite el saco de la escuela para cubrirla y aproveche para abrazarla; me mantuve en silencio porque me estaba armando de valor para lo siguiente - ¿Quieres ir conmigo? -

Ella me sonrió - Por supuesto - esa respuesta me puso tan alegre.

La fiesta era salvaje, yo procuraba cuidar a Matilda de los ebrios y ella me cuidaba de las chicas; con ella baile luego platicamos con algunos compañeros de nuestro salón; paseamos por toda esa casa hasta salir al patio que era el sitio más tranquilo y solitario.

Cuando por fin encontramos tranquilidad entre tanto ajetreo un chico apareció para ofrecernos unas cervezas - ¿Quieren? -

- Yo paso - dije con repugnancia.

- Yo si quiero - Matilda de dio un trago para después ofrecérmelo - Vamos, Hao, no pasa nada malo - me miraba suplicantemente, y yo ante esa mirada no me negaba, bebí de su cerveza hasta el fondo.

Observe de reojo como mi querida peli naranja agarraba la otra cerveza para comenzar a beberla y como con la otra mano le pedía al chico que se fuera.

Después de que nos bebiéramos la cerveza en silencio y nos sentáramos en el pasto mientras observábamos la luna, ella me dijo - Eres muy atractivo y muy interesante, se me hace muy raro que no tengas novia aun, dime ¿eres gay? -

- ¿Qué? -

- Para que sepas yo no estoy en contra de eso, yo respeto los gustos de cada persona, yo te apoyaría si es el caso -

- ¡No soy gay! -

Me da alivio escuchar eso - me hablo con tanta calma - Porque… -

- ¿Por qué? - camine de rodillas hasta a ella para quedar frente a frente.

- Me gustas mucho - me sorprendió esa confesión, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas que me animaba acariciarlas con gentileza - Di algo - ella exigió.

- Tú también me gustas mucho -

Ella se levantó del pasto y sin mirarme me pregunto - ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? -

Mi aliento se esfumo ante esa hermosa pregunta, disimule mi alegría a la hora de hablar - Soy nuevo en eso de las citas pero tengo entendido que es el hombre es el que debe de preguntar -

- Olvídate de esos detalles - me miro al fin, yo me pare de inmediato - Recuerda que yo soy única -

Me acerque a ella para tomarla del rostro - Acepto salir contigo y acepto que eres única - ella me beso la mejilla para después abrazarme ferozmente.

Estaba muy nervioso por mi cita porque era mi primera cita real porque para mí no contaba para las cita que tuve con Tamao; era un inexperto, no sabía cómo actuar, mi cabeza era un caos pero me controle y gracias a Tamao que me dio un par de consejo a donde podría llevar Matilda.

Así que me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta blanca, chamarra negra, mi collar en forma de estrella, mi cabello suelto y como accesorio unos lentes negros para ese sol intenso de otoño.

Otra vez otoño era el testigo de un gran acontecimiento.

Cuando fui por Matilda me quede impactado de lo tan bella que era y más con esa mini falda color azul marino, esa blusa blanca con un leve escote, zapatillas negras y el cabello suelto, me sentía el chico más afortunado.

En nuestra cita la lleve al cine para ver una película romántica pero que tenía toques de acción, a ella le encantaba ese tipo de cine.

Después del cine deambulamos por una plaza comercial en donde entramos a cada tienda de ropa, de baratijas y por ultimo a una de música, ahí note como ella observaba el Cd de Iron Maiden, se le notaba que lo quería, busque en mis bolsillo algo de dinero que me alcanzo para comprárselo.

Una vez que salimos de la plaza la lleve a la heladería en donde le compre un helado de fresa, nos fuimos a caminar al parque hasta sentarnos en una banquita, no la pasamos en silencio hasta que comenzó anochecer.

La lleve de regreso a su posada, el camino se me hizo rápido pues ya estábamos enfrente de la puerta del edificio; ella abrió la puerta lentamente y después me miro - Me la pase muy bien -

- Yo también - ahí estaba yo en ese momento de incertidumbre si besarla o no, pero agradezco a los grandes espíritus que ella tomara la iniciativa; ese tipo de beso que me daba no era como los de Tamao.

Era un beso en donde nuestros labios se coordinaron tan bien…

Era un beso en que el oxígeno se nos acababa lentamente…

Era un beso en donde ella con sus dientes me mordía ligeramente…

Era un beso que te deja ganas de otro más…

Era un beso que no deseas que termine….

En pocas palabras… era un beso real.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos sentí mis mejillas calientes y estaba seguro que mis ojos brilla tan intensamente como resultado de ese maravilloso gesto - Hao, te quiero mucho -

- Yo te quiero tanto, Matilda, que deseo que seas solo para mí - esas palabras la sorprendieron - Por eso te pido que seas mi novia - como respuesta obtuve como ella me besaba nuevamente para después detenerse a susúrrame al oído un "sí".

Al día siguiente de mi cita le conté todo a mi confidente que es mi amiga Tamao, ella se alegró por mí y me desea mucha felicidad.

Toda la escuela no paraban de ponernos atención, las chicas tenían envidia de Matilda y yo era objeto de los celos por parte de los chicos, pero a nosotros no nos importaba mientras estábamos juntos.

Después del mes de Diciembre yo esperaba ansioso el regreso de ella pues se había ido a escocia a pasar navidad, fui por ella al aeropuerto y le llevaba unas lindad flores, estaba ansioso de verla, cuando ella me vio llego hasta mi para abrazarme tan efusivamente para después besarme y yo en cambio le di las flores.

Una vez que llegamos a su habitación no dude en acompañarla durante todo el día, mientras arreglaba su ropa yo le contaba cómo me pase la navidad con mi padre, a ella le contaba de todo, como por ejemplo: de que a mí me tocaba pasar navidad con mi padre y en año nuevo lo pasaba con mi mamá; lo que nunca le conté fue sobre cierto secreto que se relaciona con esa pequeña linda rubia que conocí de niño, no se lo conté porque me lo sugirió Tamao.

Estaba encima de la cama observándola acomodar el equipaje en el armario - ¿Puedes creer que me compro una guitarra? - esa navidad fue de la peores porque mi padre salió de viaje y por consecuencia me dejo solo en casa, pero lo que más me saco de quicio fue que me quiso recompensar dándome una guitarra de en vez de disculparse verbalmente.

Debería de ser menos duro con tu papá, acepta su regalo - su voz comprensiva no me ablando.

- Tu no entiendes - me levante de su cama para ir a la ventana - Él siempre ha sido así, cuando se iba a divorciar de en vez de platicar con nosotros nos regaló bicicletas dando por hecho que así nos sentiríamos mejor - me cruce de brazos, sentía tanto enojo por ese hombre que hace tiempo atrás idolatraba pero que ahora se me hacía tan insignificante - Y fue en ese momento que me prometí nunca aceptar nada de él -

- ¿Me podrías decir porque eres así con él? -

- Él no me agrada - gire a verla, tuve que sonreír forzadamente pues no quería que ella fuera testigo de mi debilidad - Desde que engaño a su amor de su vida dejo ser parte de mi agrado -

- ¿Tu como sabes que la engaño? - ella se acercó para así tomarme del rostro.

- No quiero hablar de eso - acerque mis labios hacia ella para besar delicadamente.

El tiempo paso como de costumbre, todos los alumnos de último año estábamos apurados preparándonos para nuestro examen de admisión para la preparatoria y también para la ceremonia de graduación.

Yo había presentado examen para la Preparatoria Furinkan, Tamao en cambio su madre tenía planeado meterla a un la Escuela de Chicas la famosa preparatoria: San Hebereke Escuela; eso no lo esperaba pues tenía ilusión que tal vez iríamos a la misma preparatoria, mi padre también tenía la idea de meterme a la Academia Privada Shinra en donde asistiría mi hermano, la tentación era buena pero no acepte por ser oferta parte de mi padre, él se enfureció se peleó con mi mamá, ella en cambio trato de convencerme pero al final se rindió y comprendió mi deseo, mi mamá siempre ha sido un amor conmigo.

Sí lo de Tamao me sorprendió lo de Matilda me entristeció.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresarías a Escocia? - le pregunte enojado pero sobretodo triste ante esa idea, ella con la mirada me pedía que me calmara - Pensé que te quedarías a vivir… hasta ya planeaba como hacerle para mantener nuestra relación si estuviéramos en distintas preparatorias - si era un ingenuo en ese tiempo.

- Como estudiante de intercambio es hora de volver a casa - ella tan calmada me contesto, esa actitud me enfermaba e incrementaba mi melancolía y por eso salí corriendo de esa cafetería en donde me cito.

Lo que restaba de esos dos meses de escuela me la pase evitando a Matilda, no soportaba verla porque hacía que mi pecho se oprimiera hasta el punto de no dejarme respirar; ella en todo momento me buscaba y me hacía platica pero yo como un bruto sin sentimientos la ignoraba.

En la última semana me la pase entre el ensayo de la ceremonia y mi habitación pero mi gusto duro poco porque Tamao al ver cómo me comportaba con mi novia fue que intervino, llego a visitarme a mi casa en donde por supuesto mi mamá dejo que fuera hasta mi habitación.

- ¿Vas a seguir comportándote como un idiota? - ella se sentó a mi lado.

- Déjame, Tamao -

- Pero… -

- ¡Vete! - levante mi torso para así verla con fiereza.

Sentí como se incorporaba - Esta bien, ya me voy pero antes de hacerlo ella me pido que te avisara que… - se detuvo, esa forma de hacerlo y por ese rostro entristecido me daba la idea que tenía un nudo en la garganta porque a ella también le dificultaba saber que su amiga se iba - No va estar en la ceremonia de graduación porque hoy se va y quiere que vayas a despedirte de ella - empujo cada palabra con mucho esfuerzo, yo estaba estático al escucharla - Va estar en la sala E, su vuelo sale a las 9 de la noche y por si te interesa yo también iré al aeropuerto - y sin más ella me dejo solo.

Observe mi despertador que me indicaba que eran las cuatro, me recosté una vez más en la cama, tenía las manos empuñadas, me debatía si ir o no y al final opte por lo segundo, intente dormir para así lograr pensar que esto es un horrible sueño.

Pasaron como dos horas cuando desperté, y lo primero que vi fue a mi mamá sentada a mi lado, mirándome con mucho amor y preocupación.

- Hao, hijo, has estado llorando - eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación, me toque las mejillas y efectivamente estaban húmedas.

- Mamá… - cuando le iba explicar que no era cierto ella poso su dedo índice en mis labios para interrumpir mi decir.

- Sé que es triste que tu novia se vaya - me extraño que supiera lo de Matilda porque yo nunca se lo conté, así que deduje que fue Tamao - Pero no le hagas eso -

- ¿Hacer qué? -

Mi madre amorosamente me acomodo mis mechones y dejo escapar un suspiro lentamente - Darle la espalda -

Observe mis manos para después verla - Yo no le estoy dando la espalda - me lleve una mano al corazón - Me estoy protegiendo -

- ¿Protegiéndote de qué? -

No estaba seguro si contárselo pero al final se lo confesé - Del dolor que siempre me invade cada vez que la veo - con agilidad me levante de mi cama - No soportaría el dolor al verla como se sube al avión que la alejara de mi - apreté mis puños - ¡No soporto esa idea! ¡me repugna esa idea! - y como un triste novio solté una risa sin humor mientras sentía como una lagrima se me escapaba - La quiero mucho, la quiero a mi lado por siempre -

- Tranquilo - mi mamá me abrazo amorosamente y me arrullaba para calmarme como cuando me puse a llorar cuando me entere que se iba de la casa porque mi padre se hizo la víctima y le pidió que se fuera - No me gusta decirte esto pero es parte de crecer el alejarnos de nuestros seres queridos -

- Mamá la vida es a veces muy injusta -

- Lo sé, amor - me beso la frente - Dime, ¿quieres verla aunque sea una última vez? -

- Claro que quiero verla pero cuando lo hago mi dolor aumenta -

- Te entiendo - alejo su cuerpo pero manteniendo sus manos alrededor de mi - Tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes huir así de tus seres queridos y más cuando te necesitan - mi madre era mi guía, la que me hacía reaccionar a las buenas o las malas, siempre sacando lo mejor de mí - Hao Asakura, tienes que darle ese último momento juntos a tu novia y que sea tan agradable que los dos lo recuerde con tanto cariño cuando sean mayores -

- Mamá -

Se separó de mí y con una actitud falsa de enojo me miro - Hao, no me hagas obligarte - me tomo de la mano, bajamos rápidamente de las escaleras, cerramos la puerta de la casa y subimos al auto - Aun tenemos tiempo - mi madre observo que eran las 7:45.

- Mamá ¿y tu trabajo? -

- Hijo, olvídate de eso - arranco el auto y fue a todo velocidad rumbo al aeropuerto que nos quedaba como a una hora - Ahora es mi deber ayudarte - me sonrió amorosamente.

Las mamás son tan misteriosas, se empeñan en tu felicidad que su felicidad propia, te anima a realizar tus sueños, ellas te conocen también bien que saben lo que realmente quieres, yo amo a esta mujer y la respeto con toda mi alma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces en un alto acaricie la mano de mi mamá que estaba en el volante - Gracias, Mamá - ella no me respondió.

Una vez que llegue al aeropuerto corrió con toda mis fuerza hasta la sala E, no me importaba tropezar con las personas, pisar algunas o incluso caerme, todo este trayecto lo hacía solamente para llegar a verla.

- ¡Matilda! ¡Matilda! -gritaba al ver como se alejaba de Tamao, mi amiga la llamo y se detuvo, corrí todo lo que pude hasta quedar frente a ella.

- Hao -

Entre jadeos le comencé hablar - Disculpa mi forma de actuar, fui un completo idiota… es que no quiero que te vayas - la tome de las manos - Te quiero mucho, tu me hiciste olvidarme de ciertos momentos triste que he pasado - eso era cierto, ella me hizo olvidar y hacerme entender que yo podía sentir sentimientos por otras chicas, me hizo olvidar a mi primer amor, la envolví entre mis brazos - Tu eres muy especial para mí -

Ella recargo su frente en mi pecho - Tu también eres muy especial para mí - alzo el rostro y observe como esos ojos morados estaba llorosos - Hao a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de regresar y ya no verte más - sin poder aguantarlo más comencé a sollozar - No llores porque me harás que yo también comience hacerlo -

Me seque mis ojos con mis manos - Tengo derecho de llorar porque estoy despidiendo a mi novia - mi voz estaba muy ronca.

- Que privilegio fue haber sido tu novia - se alejó de mi - Espero que no cambies, eres todo un rompe corazones - yo reí entre mis gemidos, estaba llorando como un niño de cinco años - Quiero que conozcas muchas chicas hermosas, y diviértete en la búsqueda de tu chica destinada -

- Ya la encontré, tu eres esa chica -

- No es así porque si lo fuera la vida no nos separaría - yo otra vez la atrape entre mis brazos porque quería grabarme la sensación de su aroma, sus brazos a mi alrededor, su aliento picándome el cuello - Busca tu pareja ideal - ella lentamente se fue separando de mí.

- Buen consejo - le conteste, ella me observo detenidamente

- Quiero que la conserves - me extendió el estuche de la guitarra.

- No la puedo aceptar, tu padre te la regalo -

- Ahora yo te la regalo - ella a la fuerza acomodo mis manos sobre el estuche - Es para que me recuerdes -

- Yo nunca te olvidaría hasta te puedo asegurar que te recordaría en el día de mi boda - ella sonrió ampliamente, me puse serio - Te quiero mucho -

- El sentimiento es mutuo - acercamos nuestros rostro para nuestro último beso., cuando despegamos nuestros labios, ella me dijo - Espero que logres tus metas y por supuesto tu sueño en crear tu banda - sonreí sutilmente por el motivo que ella recordara mi loca fantasía de ser un cantante de rock - Cuando seas famoso nos volveremos a ver - yo asentí robóticamente.

Después de esas palabras la vi como ella abordaba el avión, me quede hasta que despego, mi madre y Tamao estaba a mi lado; sentí la cálida mano de mi mamá indicándome que era hora de irnos.

Mientras regresábamos a la casa fue en un silencio sepulcral que gracias a mi madre se desvaneció con unas palabras alentadoras - Chicos, vean esta despedida como un hasta pronto - Tamao y yo observamos a mi mamá - La vida da sorpresas, tal vez en el futuro se vuelvan a reencontrar con Matilda -

- Tal vez - conteste sin mucho ánimo; mi madre y Matilda tuvieron razón porque en mi última gira que tuve en Europa fue cuando la volví a ver, estaba toda cambiada físicamente pero de actitud era la misma, se casó y tenía hijos, me dijo "que se alegraba por mi éxito y que se auto felicitaba por haber tenido la idea de regalarme su guitarra que buen uso le había dado", me alegro mucho verla otra vez.

- Ya es hora de irnos, Hao - la voz irritada por parte de Ren me despertó de mi recuerdo - ¿O quieres encontrarte con esos molestos paparazzis? -

- Cálmate, amigo - coloque mi guitarra en la esquina - Vámonos - me coloque mi saco y agarre mis llaves.

Mientras cerraba mi departamento mi hermano comentaba juguetonamente - ¿Quién creía que hoy mi hermano, el famoso Hao Asakura se casa con su mayor rival? - mis amigos se rieron ante ese comentario.

- Yo tampoco me lo creo - suspire pensativamente mientras esperaba el elevador.

* * *

Hola, chicos y chicas gracias por esperar este largo tiempo y también agradezco sus comentarios que me alegran el corazón.

Este capitulo fue muy sentimental y espero que les guste este capítulo al igual que la sorpresa que les di; ya di pista de la esposa de Hao.

**Aclaraciones:**

La Preparatoria Furinkan y San Hebereke, estos dos nombres de preparatoria lo saque de Ranma ½, así que le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Quiero aclarar también que yo no gano nada a la hora de mencionar ciertas bandas de Rock Heavy Metal y cierto gran guitarrista (Me encantan estos grupos)

Una vez todo aclarado los invito a que pasen a leer mi _one-shot_ llamado: **Descubrimiento** que es un PilikaXChocolove, ¡Para variar! (después de ese anuncio), espero sus comentarios y nos vemos a la próxima ;)

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"_

_by DjPuMa13g._


End file.
